Holograma
thumb|250px|General Grievous entregando uma mensagem holográfico ao Templo Jedi. Holograma foi uma tecnologia de projeção visual tri-dimensional de uma pessoa, objeto ou local, sendo usado principalmente para comunicação ou entretenimento. Hologramas eram normalmente monocromáticos, comumente azul, sem nenhuma outra cor ou tons mais opacos de outras. Porém, hologramas totalmente coloridos não eram impossíveis, e hologramas mais avançados, como a Matriz de disfarce holográfica, eram realistas o suficientes para enganar observadores e sensores eletrônicos. Projetores holográficos vinham em vários formatos e tamanhos, indo de projetores de mão a construções enormes em quais as imagens se tornavam maiores que os observadores. Membros do Alto Conselho Jedi enviados em missões em mundos remotos podiam participar regularmente de reuniões do Conselho por hologramas. Essa tecnologia era tão sofisticada que era capaz de projetar uma pequena imagem holográfica, como R2-D2 projetando a imagem de Princesa Leia. Depois da Batalha de Endor, o Líder Supremo Snoke da Primeira Ordem utilizou uma tecnologia holográfica que podia reproduzir sua imagem em cores e sem linhas, utilizando-a para conversar com Kylo Ren e Armitage Hux em uma sala especial da Base Starkiller. Aparições * *''The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Stories'' *''5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 1'' *''Obi-Wan and Anakin 4'' *''Queen's Shadow'' *''Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1'' * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 2'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 3'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 4'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 5'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 1'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 2'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 3'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 4'' *''Kanan 8'' *''Kanan 9'' *''Kanan 10'' * *''Kanan 1'' *''Kanan 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 7'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 10'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 11'' *''Kanan 3'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2'' *''Kanan 4'' *''Kanan 5'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Jedi Fallen Order - Dark Temple 1'' *''Age of Rebellion - Darth Vader 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 19'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 25'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Most Wanted'' *''Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars'' * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 2'' *''Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 3'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 2'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 1'' *''Thrawn 5'' *''Thrawn 6'' * *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' webcomic * * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront: Companhia do Crepúsculo'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * * * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 12'' *''Always Bet on Chopper'' * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * * * * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Treason'' * * * *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' * *''Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series – Episode I'' *''Vader Immortal: A Star Wars VR Series – Episode III'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 4'' *''Vader - Dark Visions 5'' * * * *''Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 2'' * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Rise of a Hero'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princesa Leia'' 1 *''A Missão do Contrabandista: Uma Aventura de Han Solo e Chewbacca'' *''Princesa Leia'' 2 *''Princesa Leia'' 3 *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' *''Chewbacca 3'' * * * *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Han Solo 1'' *''Darth Vader 2'' *''Darth Vader 3'' *''Darth Vader 5'' *''Darth Vader 6'' *''Star Wars 9'' *''Darth Vader 7'' *''Darth Vader 8'' *''Darth Vader 9'' *''Darth Vader 10'' *''Darth Vader 11'' *''Darth Vader 12'' *''Darth Vader 13'' *''Darth Vader 16'' *''Darth Vader 20'' * *''Darth Vader 21'' *''Star Wars 26'' *''Doutora Aphra 1'' *''Doutora Aphra 4'' *''Doutora Aphra 5'' *''The Screaming Citadel 1'' *''Doutora Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doutora Aphra 9'' *''Doutora Aphra 10'' *''Doutora Aphra Annual 2'' *''Doutora Aphra 15'' *''Doutora Aphra 16'' *''Doutora Aphra 17'' *''Doutora Aphra 18'' *''Doutora Aphra 20'' *''Doutora Aphra 21'' *''Doutora Aphra 22'' *''Doutora Aphra 23'' *''Doutora Aphra 26'' *''Doutora Aphra 27'' *''Doutora Aphra 29'' *''Doutora Aphra 30'' *''Doutora Aphra 31'' *''Star Wars 42'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 44'' *''Star Wars 45'' *''Star Wars 46'' *''Star Wars 48'' *''Star Wars 49'' *''Star Wars 58'' *''Star Wars 61'' *''Star Wars 62'' *''Star Wars 63'' *''Star Wars 67'' *''Doutora Aphra 32'' *''Doutora Aphra 33'' *''Doutora Aphra 34'' *''Doutora Aphra 35'' *''Doutora Aphra 36'' *''Doutora Aphra 37'' *''Doutora Aphra 38'' *''Doutora Aphra 39'' *''Doutora Aphra'' 40 *''Star Wars 68'' *''Star Wars 69'' *''Star Wars 73'' *''Target Vader 3'' *''Target Vader 5'' *''Age of Rebellion - Boba Fett 1'' *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando 3'' * * * * * * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Star Wars'' 1 *''TIE Fighter 1'' *''TIE Fighter 2'' *''TIE Fighter 4'' *''Age of Rebellion - Luke Skywalker 1'' *''Alvo em Movimento: Uma Aventura da Princesa Leia'' * * *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Rescue from Jabba's Palace'' * *''Império Despedaçado 1'' *''Império Despedaçado 2'' * * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' audiobook *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Império Despedaçado 4'' *''Marcas da Guerra: Dívida de Honra'' * *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Last Shot'' * * * * *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Bloodline'' *''Phasma'' *"The Perfect Weapon" * * * *''Before the Awakening'' *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' *''Poe Dameron 1'' *''Poe Dameron 2'' *''Poe Dameron 4'' *''Poe Dameron 11'' *''Poe Dameron 14'' *''Poe Dameron 15'' *''Poe Dameron 16'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 20'' *''Poe Dameron 23'' *''Poe Dameron 24'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' * *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' * * * *''Force Collector'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' novelization *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 3'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 5'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 6'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' * * * *''Captain Phasma 3'' *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''Chewie and the Porgs'' * * * * * * *''Poe Dameron 28'' *''Poe Dameron 29'' *''Poe Dameron 30'' *''Resistance Reborn'' *''Resistance Reborn'' audiobook * * * * * * * * *''Allegiance 1'' * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Finn & Poe Adventure'' *''Spark of the Resistance'' * *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 3'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' *''A Crash of Fate'' * * * }} Fontes * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker: The Visual Dictionary'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #8 * * * ; image #3 * * }} Notas e referências Categoria:Tecnologia holográfica